iAm Safe
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Cute short and simple one-shot I though of based on the ending of iWant Locker 239! May be ya know, OOC, but It's fluffay!:  Hope you like it!


Just a cute little one-shot when I saw a Seddie picture. It was iMust Have Locker 239! Goody-bag!(: Don't chew my head off, but this may be OOC! :\

Disclaimer: Sadly. No I do not own iCarly.

Sam's POV

* * *

><p>Me and Freddie here were in front of locker 239. He just basically gave me 200 bucks for nothing. I heard a giant crash and next thing I know Freddie brings me away from the disaster and pushed my against the wall so we both won't get hurt. "Oh look. There's my mom now." I said getting out of his bone-crushing grasp.<p>

He stood there shocked for a minute then gabbed me. "Sam wait. Aren't you going to say 'Thanks Nub', or something like that. I just basically saved your life. If I hadn't pulled you away you could have been crushed or ran over by your mom!" He yelled me.

"Fine! Thanks nub."

"Sam." He warned pulling me back.

"What?" I whined annoyed at him.

He smiled cautiously and said, "Would you like to go to the Groovy Smoothies?"

"Yeah I could use a drink, later dork." He pulled me back again and I slapped him. He seemed to not have noticed. He slapped me back though. I slapped him. He was about to slap me again when I pulled my head backwards and bit his arm. I smacked him. He grinned. He was about to smack me again when I stepped forward to him and his arm slung around me. I hugged him friendly as I could.

"There. Are you happy you nub?" He smiled warmly. He has a sweet smile. "Hey Freddie. You have a great smile." I smacked him lightly. "Yes I'll go to the Groovy Smoothie. And if you dare tell your dorky friends it's a date." I stepped closer to him…really if it was even possible. "I'll kill you. I would never go on a date with you." These were all lies. I've liked him ever since I met him. I had a small crush then he hit puberty and he got hot.

Then that night of my first kiss with the dork. I was about to get into my car when I turned around. "Thanks Freddie. Sorry." I handed him his money back.

"Sam." He said. I turned around looking at him annoyed.

Mr. Howard walked out. "Hey! You kids-"

I kicked him in the shin and then kicked him on the back of his knee of the other leg so he fell. "Stupid." I said laughing.

"Don't get in the car with your mom. It's dangerous."

I smiled at him. A genuine smile. "You care about _me?_" I asked him.

"Well duh Sam. You're my best friend. I uhh. I even gave up the school at sea trip thing for you." I was truly shocked.

"Okay, we're friends, but, I don't believe that. If anything. You would want to leave me with the evil Missy and you get away from me. You probably stayed for Carly. Then again, Missy didn't sign up for that. Freddie…." I said shocked once I realized. "Why?" Was my only question.

"I-I was protecting iCarly."

"Okay, now tell me the real reason dip wad."

He sighed. "Okay fine. I did it for **you**! I wanted to stay here with **you**. I didn't want Missy here with…**you" **He said falling hopelessly to floor on the wall. I smiled at him. I slung my backpack down and sat next to him. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Freddison." I scoffed. "You know Benson. You're stupid. But it's one of the reasons I love you." Crap! I got up and was about to run when I heard a chuckle and wrist was captured and I got pulled down. I was sitting on his lap.

"Freddie!" I jumped off of him and onto the floor. He hand a tight grip on my wrist and soon he loosened it. "Freddie! What?" He grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't say I didn't enjoy it though. I was so into I didn't even hear my mom pull off, thinking she had me in the car apparently. "Eh. Benson, you're taking me to the Groovy Smoothie, and I'm crashing at your place since Carly said she was staying over at Wendy's tonight. I suppose since you're paying, you could call it a date. Only if you want..." He nodded and we were on our way. Hand in hand.

"Sure." He kissed me again for no apparent reason. I smiled at him.

"Momma could get used to this."


End file.
